The Perfect Excuse
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [SasuSaku Oneshot] It's Sasuke's Seventeenth Birthday and Sakura manages to get him a birthday present...and an excuse to do it again. Comical and retarded, enjoy xD.


**A/N (12/09/12): **_I wrote this a while ago (like, a long while ago xD)_,_ and fixed it a little and decided to upload it again because I thought it was sort of ridiculous and dumb but funny and cute at the same time? It's a SasuSaku oneshot... the event being Sasuke's Seventeenth birthday. It's definitely AU, or maybe not if the manga ends on a good note haha, but yeah. Lalala my drabble starts now..._

**Original:** 1/08/07

**Update:** 12/09/12

SasukexSakura Oneshot

**The Perfect Excuse**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

The only kunoichi with the short pink hair thought it useless to wish her teammate a "Happy Birthday". He was seventeen now, a (kind of) important age, but he showed not one care for it. She wanted to get him something out of the ordinary, but he would (absolutely) never accept her gift. Sakura sighed in (serious) frustration and pressed her fingers to her temples in a (incredibly stupid looking) train of thought. Now if only she actually had some money to _buy _the man something.

A few steps and then some more, the occupant of her thoughts simply decided to occupy her vision as well. He was (obviously) training by himself in the shady parts of Konoha's outskirts, and Sakura just happened to find him (where he most likely wished to not be found). Cautious steps were taken, observing his graceful movement as if he were an ethereal being she was selfishly granted to drink in with her eyes. Even with sweat caching his brow and listening to the deep breaths his chest huffed from too much exertion of his Chakra on each swing of the blade his stealthy arms forced against the air, he truly was beautiful. To Sakura's surprise, his movement halted and his eyes focused on her faraway form, narrowed at her (unwanted) appearance. His sword was sheathed temporarily.

She swallowed, hesitantly choking out, "O-Oh Sasuke-kun...um, H-Happy Seventeenth Birthday!" Her eyes were downcast after she received a (thankful?) grunt with the anger in his cold eyes clawing through her. Wasn't this supposed to be _his _happy day? Completely ignoring the hints at her to leave (or maybe she was just stupid?), the young woman decided she wanted to speak with him,(much) _closer _than they were now. She was practically across the entire forest! So maybe she was exaggerating; but frikkin still.

"Oi. I need to train, _Sakura_." He spoke with utter distaste, _especially_ when her name was heard.

"I-I know. But..." She stopped, racking her (freaking useless) brain for the perfect excuse. She didn't have a birthday present for him though—unless..."I—I have to show you something important. Since it's your b-birthday, okay?" Her eyes were brightening and Sasuke was forced to turn his head away because frankly, the (outrageously silly) grin now plastered on her face—irked him.

"Hurry up."

"You have to close your eyes," he heard her say as he saw her near him from his peripheral vision. Ebony narrowed.

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to!" the kunoichi (breathlessly and probably desperately) exclaimed, each step she took quickening with her pace toward him. Hesitantly, Uchiha Sasuke (beyondddd) reluctantly brought the lids to his eyes down, (quite unfortunately) blocking the approaching ninja from his sight. Within seconds, his Hi-ate was placed over his eyes and tied sufficiently around to the back of his head. What was she doing? Then, he felt his arm clutched, pulling him to the right. The movement continued until he felt her hands on his chest, pushing his back against the thick trunk of a tree. There were fists clutching his shirt as he reopened his eyes to see—only darkness. He was confused as hell (also probably pissed off more than he already was), narrowing his vision at the Hi-ate in his eyes. But before opening his own mouth to voice his disorientation, he heard her voice.

"Sasuke-kun...your birthday..." she whispered, her mouth near his ear now. She took a silent breath, and brought her beautiful (though he'd never admit it) face to his, a tempting space between them (and by tempting, Sasuke berated himself for even thinking such thoughts). And the only reason Sasuke knew she was right in front of him was because he felt her (super hot, for no apparent reason) breath against his mouth. Really, what was she _doing_? And then she did it.

Warm lips pressed against his own while slender fingers tangled in his black hair and pulled him closer still, the kiss fervent. It wasn't until she released herself from him did he realize how much he was internally moaning for another; aching for her touch (though he'd obviously never admit that part either). He moved his lips slightly to speak, but a finger hushed them.

"Sasuke-kun...not only was this your birthday present but..."

"...?" He listened to her blindly, (denying the fact that he was) subconsciously feeling his tongue licking his lips.

"It was the perfect excuse to kiss you again, too!" And she pushed herself against him in another kiss, parting her lips as he parted his (and he would never admit to that truth, either). A creeping thought entered his head and he reluctantly agreed.

_I might have to tell her I have more than one birthday..._

* * *

**A/N:** _Uhhh no you don't Sasuke. Lies. Anyways,_ _I think you want to leave a review, if I'm not mistaken ;). It's kind of a retarded fix, for cracks and giggles. Yup. Hope you enjoyed xD._


End file.
